This invention relates to water treatment apparatus, which uses a gas, preferably ozone, as a water treatment agent. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a water treatment carafe for a domestic countertop water treatment appliance.
Water treatment apparatus using oxidizing gases have been developed. Some of these devices operate on a batch basis. According to this process, the water is placed in a treatment container and the treatment agent (e.g. a gas), is disbursed through the water, such as via a sparger. Following the completion of the cycle, the water may then be used.
Ozone is an effective oxidizing agent. However, if the device releases excessive quantities of ozone, headaches and the like can occur. However, the treatment vessel is preferably airtight so that the ozone which is not consumed in the treatment cycle is collected and preferably converted to a benign gas (e.g. oxygen).
In accordance to the instant invention, a novel construction for a water treatment container is provided. The appliance comprises a base unit and a treatment vessel or reservoir (also known as a dirty water carafe). The carafe is removably mounted on the base. Accordingly, the carafe may be removed from the appliance so as to be filled with the water to be treated, eg. water from a kitchen tap. Accordingly, the carafe is of a limited volume which makes it easily manoeuvrable by a user (e.g. 1-5 litres, preferably about 2 litres). Once the carafe has been filled, it is returned to the base where the cycle may be commenced.
In one embodiment, the carafe has water inlets provided on the top thereof. For example, the top may be provided with a recess (which may act like a funnel). The recess may be provided with at least one opening, but preferably with a plurality of openings, which act as the water inlet. To fill the unit, the recess is placed under the tap and the water turned on. The water will enter into the recess and flow through the water inlet into the reservoir. Preferably, the carafe is filled to a pre-designated xe2x80x9cfill linexe2x80x9d. According to this embodiment, the carafe is provided with a sealing member which is movably mounted between a first position in which the water inlet is sealed and a second position in which the water inlet is opened. A linkage is drivingly connected to the sealing member so as to move the sealing member between the second (open) and the first (closed) positions in response to the placement of the reservoir on the base. In this way, the carafe is sealed automatically when the carafe is placed on the base.
One advantage of the instant invention is that the carafe is automatically sealed when the unit is placed on the base. Therefore, the user does not have to consciously seal the container prior to the treatment process. Accordingly, there will be no accidental ozone leak if the user forgets to seal the water inlet ports or if the user does not properly attach a lid to the carafe.
In one embodiment, the linkage has an end portion which contacts the base when the reservoir is placed on the base whereby the contact between the end portion and the base moves the sealing member from the second position to the first position.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a biasing member to bias the sealing member to the second position.
In another embodiment, the reservoir has a recess provided in the upper surface and the water inlet is provided in the recess. The water may be treated with an oxidizing gas and an off gas receiving means associated with the reservoir may be provided for accumulation of the off gas. For example, the recess may be configured to define a head gas space in the reservoir in which off gas may accumulate after passing through water in the reservoir. A conduit in communication with the head gas space may further be provided whereby off gas may be conveyed from the head gas space during the treatment of water in the reservoir. A destructor for converting the off gas to a gas comprising oxygen and/or an off gas sensor may be provided in air flow communication with the conduit.
In another embodiment, the linkage comprises a support rod extending upwardly from the end portion to the sealing member.
In another embodiment, the reservoir has an inner surface and an opening, the end portion extending through the opening, and the apparatus further comprises a resilient member having an opening in sealing engagement with the support rod and a lower perimeter in sealing engagement with the interior surface of the reservoir surrounding the opening.
In another embodiment, the water is treated with an oxidizing gas and the reservoir has a head gas space in which off gas may accumulate after passing through water in the reservoir and the support rod comprises a conduit in communication with the head gas space whereby off gas may be conveyed from the head gas space during the treatment of water in the reservoir.
In accordance with another embodiment of the instant invention, the carafe is provided with a head gas space at an upper portion thereof. This may be provided at an interior portion of the carafe which surrounds the recess. A gas conduit is provided with the carafe. The conduit has a first end which is positioned in fluid flow communication with the head gas space. The conduit extends to an exterior surface of the carafe (preferably the bottom of the carafe) so as to be connected with a second conduit in the base. During operation of the unit, the conduit in the base is in fluid flow communication with an off gas treatment member. The off gas treatment member may be a destructor and/or a sensor. The destructor converts the oxidizing gas (e.g. ozone) to a benign gas (e.g. oxygen). Preferably, the second conduit in the base is in fluid flow communication with an off gas sensor. The off gas sensor monitors the oxidizing gas in the off gas and may use this information to control the cycle of the appliance. In another preferred embodiment, it is to be appreciated that the second conduit may be in contact with both an off gas sensor as well as a destructor.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a driving member for moving the sealing member between the first and second positions.
In another embodiment, the reservoir has a recess provided in the upper surface and the head gas space and the water inlet are provided in the recess.
In another embodiment, the driving member has an end portion which contacts the base when the reservoir is placed on the base whereby the contact between the end portion and the base moves the sealing member from the second position to the first position.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a biasing member to bias the sealing member to the second position.
In another embodiment, the conduit comprises part of the driving member.
In another embodiment, the driving member has a hollow interior which comprises the conduit.
An advantage of this embodiment is that when the carafe is placed on a base, and the unit is operated, the head gas space in the carafe is automatically placed in fluid flow communication with an off gas sensor and/or destructor. There is no need for the user to make any connections between the head gas space and the rest of the appliance thus ensuring that there is no accidental release of ozone to the environment by the user forgetting to complete a connection.